


Mine

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Light Angst, Modern AU, Possessive Behavior, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Dimitri and Byleth come across one another after five long years
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Mine

Byleth hadn’t seen Dimitri in years, and when she did he wasn’t the same bright teen he’d once been. For one, he was older and certainly appeared more refined, but she had begun to notice a darkness that lingered behind his gaze. They had known one another since childhood, with Byleth being three years older, he was always trying to keep up with her and follow her everywhere. She had always adored him, and once they had reached highschool, she almost wanted to give into his sweet eyes and intimate letters. But she had not, instead, telling him that once he graduated she would gladly go on a date with him, and that was the last day they’d spoken. At first she didn’t know why, it was a curious thing to not receive his handwritten letters, preferred over text, and it was even stranger not to hear anything from anyone. She had gone away to college at that point and her father had promised to look into it when after months she had heard nothing from Dimitri. 

“By...I got some bad news,” her father had said into the phone a few weeks after promising to look into everything. 

“Dad, you’re scaring me,” she murmured. Byleth wasn’t a person of many outward emotions, so to feel the fear tearing through her was a new and awful experience. “What happened? Did you find DImitri?” 

“Yes and no. Shit kid, I don’t know how to tell you this...The Blaiddyd’s were murdered two months ago. Apparently it was kept secret and took me those two weeks to dig up enough information. Dimitri survived, but he’s been in a facility since. I can’t find the facility name...these bastards really didn’t want anyone knowing about this.” 

Byleth listened to her father tell her everything he knew, listened to the gruesome ways Dimitri’s parents were massacred, their home ransacked. She listened to her father when he detailed as best he could Dimitri’s location, somewhere in their city, but the facility was unknown. After thanking him, telling him she loved him and assuring him she was okay, Byleth threw her phone onto her bed and screamed. Good thing they had a long weekend because she spent the next three days in bed, sobbing for the friend she thought she might never see again. 

Even as the years progressed, Byleth never forgot those shining blue eyes, captivating smile and golden hair. She would search the web for him, text a number that no longer existed, look through social media that hadn’t been deactivated but hadn’t been updated either. She missed him, every day she didn’t know where he was was another day she spent scared for his safety. When she graduated with her teaching degree, Byleth jumped right into a masters program in the hopes of teaching high school students. She had returned to her home city to attend Foddlan U. and was prepping for classes at the park when she saw him. 

He was different, he wasn’t the same person she once knew. His gaze was darker, sadder and bags hung low. His hair was longe and clung to him, his clothes ruffled and out of place. Byleth could be making this up, this probably was just some guy who looked like him, but she had to try, she had to know. Shoving her things into her bag, Byleth got up and practically ran toward him. “Dimitri!” She called, breathless, desperate. 

His shoulders tensed, head turning ever so slightly to her, widening slightly. “After all these years...to think you’d haunt me as well,” he whispered, so quiet she barely heard him.

“What? I’m no ghost. It’s me, Byleth, I’m right here.” She wanted to reach out for him, but it had been so long she didn’t want to assume that they were on those same terms. “I’m real, see?” She held out her hand for him, watching as he turned around to face her. She gasped, his face full to her now, she could see the eyepatch that settled over his right eye. 

He didn’t acknowledge her gasp, instead reaching out and pulling her against him, arms coming around to hold her by the waist. His face nestled into her neck and Byleth felt a shudder rip through her. She hadn’t been held like this in a long time, and Dimitri’s grip on her was strong, possessive even.

“Dimitri...what happened?” She asked quietly. Her father had told her all he knew, and over the years there was little information ever found. The other youngers she had known, Sylvain, Ingrid and Felix, were all as confused as she was when things had gone down. And now they were spread out, with Sylvain and Felix married and living in the woods, and Ingrid a successful ranch owner in the country. None of them knew Dimitri was here and she wasn’t sure if it was a good time to tell them. There was something dark in his eye, something that told her she should probably run and never look back. But Byleth was never one to give up, and she certainly wouldn’t do so with someone as precious as Dimitri. She set her back down to wrap her arms around his middle, feeling where he had both grown stronger in some spots and thin in others. Knowing he had suffered so long pained her, knowing that she wasn’t able to be there was even worse. Had she known she would have run to his side. 

“Come, I’ll tell you, but not sober,” he grunted. And she couldn’t blame him. 

They walked down the street to the Ashen Wolf bar, run by an enthusiastic young man named Yuri and manned by two young women and an older, almost always shirtless bouncer. Byleth took a seat at the booth and ordered a margarita, while Dimitri stuck to a glass of whisky. Straight to the point, she supposed. Yuri brought them their drinks and winked at her, though she had no intentions of doing more than talk with Dimitri, not when she was worried about him. Byleth sipped her drink and waited, watching him down his glass with not so much as a blink. She truly missed the vibrant person she’d known, and she wanted to help him if there was anything possible she could do.

“Do you know anything?” He asked, quietly raising a hand for another drink. 

“Not much. After a few months of not hearing anything from you I asked my dad to look into things. I tried calling everyone but no one knew a damn thing. He found out what happened to your family and that you had survived and were taken to a facility. He couldn’t find the name of the place and years searching on my end yielding nothing. He suspected this was planned and despite practically fighting the local precinct, we could never get anyone to look more into it who had greater resources.” 

“You have the most of it. A rival family of my parents’ business made a bid to get rid of them and ruin the Blaiddyd business. They were murdered in cold blood and I was blinded in one eye fighting off an attacker. I killed every last one of them,” he snarled. “Made them reap that which they had sown.” 

Dimitri had always been stronger than most guys his age, and Byleth had seen that strength only ever used for good. Imagining him tears apart men was horrifying, but she couldn’t say she blamed him. If anyone ever hurt her father...she damn well thought she’d do the same thing. 

“I was grabbed by reinforcements and forcibly admitted to a facility on the outskirts of the city where I remained for five long years. I was released once they had made sure they took the top spot. It’s been a year since then and I swear on the dead that continue to whisper in my ears, I will get revenge.” DImitri’s gaze was dark, it was frightful, and Byleth shouldn’t stay any longer. Yet her body refused to move, her heart was already bound to him and she wanted nothing more than to love him. 

“Dimitri…” She sighed, downing her drink as Yuri brought over Dimitri’s second. “Do you have a place you’re staying?” 

“The remnants of my home.” 

The last she had seen of it it was in disrepair, not safe for human habitation. “Please, come with me to my apartment. It’s not much but it’ll be safer and we can decide what to do from there.” 

His eye scanned her, searching for any deception. He had precious few people he would trust anymore, but she had always been one of them. His love for her had never waned over the years, and now was stronger and more possessive than they had ever been. He wanted to consume her, to make her his in every way, and her eyes betrayed her, showing him that she wanted much the same. She had promised to go out with him after he graduated, and he had looked forward to that every day until the attack. Now he simply wanted revenge, and he wanted her at his side. No one else could love her like he could. “Lead the way,” he murmured. 

Byleth nodded, smiling at him and reaching out to take his hand. He drank down his second glass and reluctantly allowed her hand to wrap around his much larger one. He had grown so much in the years and she ached to see that carefree smile on his face again. Byleth led him down the street, a ten minute walk from the bar to her apartment in the city. The elevator ride was quiet, her eyes glancing over at him now and again. She lived on the top floor, nestled in a corner of the building, away from most folks and most noise. Her apartment was modest and neat, save for her table with papers scattered from various assignments. “Sorry about the table, I’m working through a masters program. I’m going to finally start teaching like I’ve always wanted to,” she told him while clearing the table. “You can have my bed for now and I’ll take the couch. Tomorrow I’ll start asking around to see if anyone has any spare mattresses.” Byleth’s breath caught in her throat when his arms snaked around her waist, his breath hot against her ear. 

“There’s no need to find another bed, we will simply share it. Is this not what you want, Byleth?” 

She flushed, her lips pursing at the thought of sharing the bed with him, of sharing more than that. “T-That’s not...is this not a bad time for such a thing? Dimitri, I want to help you but I don’t want you to think I’m using you.” 

“I’ve wanted you for years, and now I’ll have you,” he growled against her skin, ignoring her previous words. Perhaps she should be more worried about being used, and yet she felt the heat pool between her legs at the very idea. She wanted Dimitri back, but the man he was now was surprisingly arousing. Hands reached up to her blouse and ripped it off, buttons popping and flying across the floor. 

“Hey! Be careful with that,” she hissed, swatting at his hands. He growled against her skin, biting down on her shoulder but obeying, carefully unhooking her bra and letting it fall off her shoulders. She shuddered, her breasts falling heavy in front of her, never having imagined that this was how she’d have Dimitri. 

He spun her around, pressing her up against the wall, blue eye staring down at her, taking in her breasts, so full and beautiful. She had always been perfect to him, and even now all he saw when he looked at her was a goddess like beauty that he wanted all to himself. He leaned in, capturing her mouth, consuming her moan and pressing his tongue deep into her mouth. He devoured her, hands grabbing at her breasts, massaging them in his large hands. Her moaning and gasps were music to his ears, each noise going straight to his cock. Her nipples were achingly hard, and he wasted little time in breaking the kiss to latch onto one. 

“D-Dimitri, fuck,” Byleth whined, fingers curling into mesy blond hair. She realized how desperate she was for him, how much she wanted to giver herself over to him, to be owned by him. His body was burning against hers, his lips sucking on each nipple with such fervor she was quaking by the time he released them. Byleth whimpered, squeezing her thighs together, positively embarrassed at how wet he had gotten her already. She was dripping, her panties soaked through. 

“You are mine, Byleth,” he murmured against her skin, grabbing her wrists up and pinning them above her head. 

“Yes,” she gasped. “I’m yours Dima, I’ve always been yours.” She had never truly admitted it to herself but her heart had always belonged to him. She had just wanted to wait for them to both be old enough, though part of her wondered if she could have stopped this had she opened up more. No, that was foolish. If anything, she would have died too, and then who would be here with Dimitri? She felt a possessiveness in her as well, wanting to be there for him and protect him always. Never again would she allow space to separate them. 

His teeth pulled at her nipple, releasing after a moment to move down, letting her wrists go in favor of grabbing her legs and throwing them over his shoulders, pressing her further into the wall. She was held up by him alone and it was intoxicating. Shoving her skirt up, he tore away her panties and Byleth couldn’t bring herself to be mad. The only way she could describe him was feral, holding her up against the wall and claiming her here and now, and she fucking loved it. Every moment she spent with him was a dream, and she felt the fires of anger curl in her belly the longer she thought about what had happened. 

Dimitri’s lips pressed against her cunt, tongue lapping at her clit and drinking up her juices. Her hands shot down, curling into blond hair, pulling with each lick. He snarled, tongue pressing into her, fingers rubbing at her folds before sinking in alongside his tongue. Byleth sobbed, head thumping back against the wall, hips jerking into each thrust. She felt the stinging of having not had sex for so long, but it was a welcome pain and she didn’t dare say stop. He pressed three fingers into her, pumping them with abandon, aching to be inside of her. His cock was straining against his pants and with one final thrust he pulled them out. 

Byleth watched, shaky legged as Dimitri set her down and lapped at his slick coated fingers. She stumbled to her room, falling back into bed and pulling her skirt the rest of the way off, throwing it into a pile. Fumbling in her drawer, she pulled out condoms and tossed one at Dimitri when he came in. 

“Goddess, fuck…” She breathed, staring at his length, thick and lon, the biggest she’ll have ever had. 

“Why do you have these? Who are you seeing?” He growled, climbing on top of her and pinning her against the sheets. 

“Been a long time,” she groaned. “Please Dimitri, fuck me,” she whimpered. Byleth spread her legs for him, moaning as his mouth latched onto her throat, biting and sucking a mark into pale skin. She was thankful he put the condom on, not needing any upsets in the baby department, though perhaps one day. Dimitri’s teeth worried at her skin as he lined himself up, moaning against her as the head pressed into her tight heat. 

Byleth wiggled, gripping at his shoulders, biting back a cry as he pressed in more and more, waiting little for her. He was so big, cock pressing so deep into her he might transcend the fucking condom at this point. It hurt, but there were also shocks of pleasure that had her cunt quivering around his length. “Fuck, fuck, oh goddess, Dimitri,” she panted. 

He let her neck go, instead pressing their lips together and devouring her once more. Dimitri bottomed out with a grunt, pulling back almost immediately before sinking himself back into her tight heat. His love for Byleth was strong, possessive, and unyielding, never having wavered after all these years. Tasting her now was sweet, incredible and everything he had ever desired. He fucked into her, moaning against her mouth, drinking up her sobs and cries for him. Every thrust had her clenched around him, cunt sucking him in so deep he wanted nothing more than to tear off the condom and cum inside of her. He wanted to claim her through and through, but he could indulge her wish. She was his Queen after all. 

“Dimitri I’m so fucking close,” she panted, sobbing when his hand snuck down and played with her clit. He rubbed at it in time with his thrusts, stroking her through an earth shattering orgasm. Byleth threw her head back and wailed, toes curling, back arching and a slick wetness shooting out of her. She had never fucking squirted before, of course Dimitri would be the one to make it happen. 

He snarled, feeling how wet she was, the way she gripped him. A few more thrusts and he was cumming, moaning against her breast, biting down into the soft flesh and leaving yet another mark. His hips rutted into her through his orgasm, stilling once he finished, mouth releasing her breast and head raising to nuzzle at her cheek. He pulled out of her, tossing the condom before collapsing beside her. His arms came around Byleth and pulled her to him, her own settling around his neck. “Mine,” he whispered against her skin. 

“Yours,” she echoed. Wherever he went, she would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
